When the product is assembled or disassembled, an electric screwdriver is usually required to tighten or loosen the screws. To hold the electric screwdriver, the general method is holding the electric screwdriver by using a ring. However, when the need to assemble or disassemble the screws, the operator needs to overcome the elastic force generated by the ring, which causes inconvenience.